


По заявке "Бобби Сингер, самая большая ошибка молодости"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Бобби Сингер, самая большая ошибка молодости"

В девятнадцать, когда он полз по затхлому осыпающемуся тоннелю в поисках склада взрывчатки косоглазых, Бобби казалось, что самой большой ошибкой в его короткой жизни было записаться в армию. Но уже спустя две недели, оказавшись в госпитале с осколочным ранением, он познакомился с Карен, своей будущей женой, и изменил свое мнение.  
В тридцать два, когда он сидел над остывающим телом своей жены, чей голос неожиданно изменился, а глаза заволокло мраком, Бобби казалось, что самой большой ошибкой в его короткой жизни был брак, потому что никто не должен пройти через такое, никто.  
В пятьдесять восемь, когда он уже много лет, кажется, только тем и занимается, что вычеркивает из телефонной книги номера своих друзей, Бобби кажется, что самой большой ошибкой в его жизни было вот что: после того, как погибла его жена (сразу исправляется: после того, как убил свою жену), он поехал не в бар, чтобы все случившееся показалось ему наконец пьяным бредом, а в библиотеку, чтобы искать причины. Ему жаль, ему очень жаль.


End file.
